El niño que jugaba en la sala abandonada del hospital
by SAKURITA HIWATARI
Summary: Berwald es un niño de 10 que acompaño a su papá al trabajo en el hospital, alli conoce a Tino un pequeño de 8 años que conoce muy bien el lugar, aunque juntos pasaran buenos momentos Berwald se dara cuenta que hay algo raro con Tino. FIC con lectura interactiva 2 finales para elegia Ver A Feliz y Ver B triste. Postdata: No es Terrorifico ni Gore, es mas Misterioso y suspenso
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

En un vecindario tranquilo, en un día soleado de otoño, era ya casi el medio día cuando un hombre rubio, alto de ojos claros, salía del coche a toda prisa para entrar a su casa.

Aun estoy a tiempo, para terminar de preparar la comida antes de que Berwald llegue del colegio- se decía si mismo mientras veía su reloj, se dirigió a la cocina abrió el refrigerador y busco el contenedor que tenia escrito con marcador "Martes " y una pequeña nota pegada que decía " Mi amor, solo debes calentarlo y preparar un poco de ensalada "

Gracias querida no se qué haría sin ti- dijo en voz alta, sabía que su esposa no podía escucharlo pero aun así, quería agradecérselo, puso el contendedor en el microondas para descongelarlo mientras preparaba un poco de ensalada para el y su hijo.

Viktor Oxentierna, era un respetado oftalmólogo, trabajaba como docente en la universidad en las mañanas y atendía sus pacientes en el Hospital Central por las tardes, el tenia una vida muy feliz y tranquila junto a su amadísima esposa y a su adorado hijo de diez años Berwald.

Ring Ring- sonaba el teléfono de la casa

Buenas tardes Familia Oxentierna

Viktor, Amor ¿como estas?

Cristina te extraño – le decía muy contento a su esposa – aquí estamos bien, Berwald a un no llega del colegio, no te preocupes estoy calentando la comida. ¿Cuéntame cómo está tu hermana?

Esta como loca, que el vestido, las flores, el pastel y todo eso, me está poniendo nerviosa a mí también, quiero que de una vez se case y cabe todo.

Ja ja ja, se que a ti te emociona también los preparativos.

Si pero quiero olvidarme de eso un rato, y ¿cómo se ha portado mi pequeño?

De maravilla, la anterior semana lo he dejado en la casa de mi primo y ha estado jugando con Mathias, no te voy a mentir si han peleado un poco, pero ya sabes cómo son los niños al minuto que se pelean ya están jugando nuevamente como si nada.

Bueno si tú lo dices, deberías hablar con la madre de Lukas para que nos lo cuide un rato por las tardes.

No te preocupes, amor yo puedo hacerme cargo – se escucha la puerta abrirse - El niño ya llego del colegio, te lo paso, Campeón ven tu mamá está al teléfono – le pasa el teléfono a su hijo mientras se va a la cocina a servir la comida.

Berwald comió tranquilamente su comida, normalmente su rostro era muy serio para ser aun un niño, pero su padre notaba que estaba muy feliz por haber hablado con su madre.

Alístate para ir a casa de tu primo, lleva todos tus deberes – le indico a su hijo mientras recogía los platos para lavarlos

No quiero ir donde mi tía, Mathias es muy mandón me hace renegar

Pero que hacemos, no te puedo dejar solo en casa – No quería molestar a la madre de Lukas a última hora

Tengo poca tarea, si me llevas al trabajo, me porto bien , por favor papá

Humm…- Pensándolo bien algunas enfermeras llevaban a sus hijos de vez en cuando, su hijo no era travieso, se la arreglaría – bueno está bien te llevo al trabajo, ve a tu habitación y alístate

Gracias papá, me portaré bien – Berwald corrió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y alistar sus cuadernos.

Mientras iban en el auto Viktor pensaba, primero llevaría a Berwald a la biblioteca para que termine su tarea, lo cual le convenía porque su consultorio le quedaba en el mismo pasillo de su consultorio, luego podría recogerlo.

Llego al hospital marco tarjeta como siempre, fue su consultorio a dejar el maletín y luego llevo a su hijo a la biblioteca, era pequeña pues la mayoría de los usuarios sacaba los libros o revistas para sus consultorios, o para la sala de médicos en caso de los estudiantes.

Buenas tardes Feliks – saludo al encargado un chico de cabello rubio y lacio muy ocupado con la computadora

Buenas Doctor, necesita algún libro, ya se quiere la Ultima publicación del Colegio Medico?

No gracias, Quería pedirte un favor, veras mi esposa salió de viaje y no tengo con quien dejar a mi hijo, crees que pueda quedarse a hacer su tarea aquí, no causara problemas es un niño tranquilo.

No se preocupe doctor , no seria la primera vez que dejan a un niño aquí haciendo la tarea, a veces las enfermeras los traen, yo lo vigilo no se preocupe

Muchas Gracias Feliks – Viktor se agacho y se dirigió al niño – Haz toda tu tarea, cuando acabes dile a Feliks que me llame al teléfono del consultorio

Si Papá – el niño saco su cuadernos y se acomodo en la mesa

Berwald estaba haciendo su tarea cuando de repente sintió que alguien se acercaba, no le dio mucha importancia pues supuso que era el encargado que venia a ver que hacia.

¿Qué haces ? oh eso parece difícil – le dijo un niño

Solo son multiplicaciones y no son tan complicadas como parecen una vez que te aprendes las tablas – respondió Berwald, se sorprendió mucho al ver que era un niño, uno muy tierno, de hermosos ojos violetas , se notaba claramente que era menor que el de unos ocho años talvez

Hola, Soy Tino y tu? Le dijo sonriente

Yo soy Berwald

Tienes mucha tarea que hacer, ¿cuando acabes quieres jugar conmigo?

Me falta solo un ejerció mas, esta bien- Berwald era muy tímido y callado pero por alguna razón ese niño le agrado bastante y se le hacia fácil hablar con el

Mientras terminaba su tarea de matemáticas le dio un rápido vistazo al lugar, el encargado parecía muy entretenido con su computadora y sus audífonos seguramente escuchaba música, el otro niño estaba sentado cerca suyo con un libro de cuentos sobre la mesa, seguramente ya había acabado su tarea, estaba tan concentrado haciendo sus cosas que no escucho cuando el otro niño entro.

Termine

Que bueno, es aburrido estar aquí, ven conozco muy bien el hospital, mi mama es enfermera aquí, se donde podemos jugar, hacer ruido sin que nadie nos regañe

Pero tengo que avisarle a mi papá – le dijo al otro niño mientras se acercaba al escritorio del encargado y le dio un suave golpecito en el codo al ver que este estaba ocupado con su facebook.

Quieres que llame a tu papa- le respondió mientras se sacaba un audífono y tomaba el teléfono- Toma

Papá, hice un amigo ¿puedo jugar con el?

¿Quien es tu amigo?

Es el hijo de una enfermera es mas pequeño que yo

Pórtense bien no se metan en problemas, a las 6:30 termino de atender, te espero en la puerta de mi consultorio a esa hora

Gracias Papá- y colgó el teléfono

Vamos a jugar- de dijo el mas pequeño muy emocionado

Adiós – Berwarld quiso despedirse del chico que atendía la biblioteca pero este apenas y le hizo caso.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo, lo escribí para las chicas del grupo del global mpreg en facebook.

Me olvidaba lo de siempre Hetalia no es mío es de Himaruya, yo solamente me inspire en sus personajes


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-¿A ver a donde podemos ir? A mi me gusta salir a jugar en el jardín, pero hace un poco de frio, ya se iremos a donde te dije, ven vamos- Tino tomo la mano de Berwald y lo jalo hacia el final del pasillo

-¿A dónde vamos?- Berwald, sintió que las manos de su nuevo amigo estaban algo frías, tal vez esa era la razón por la que no quería salir, no le presto mucha importancia al asunto, ese chico era muy agradable y lo hacia sentir cómodo.

-A mi lugar secreto, te explicare cuando lleguemos, hay que ir por las escaleras de servicio, tras esta puerta

- Cerrada- Berwald empujo la puerta y noto que cerradura estaba puesta

- Claro, es solo para el personal de servicio y para escapes de emergencia, pero yo se como abrirla – Tino toco el borde de la gruesa agarradera como buscando algo, Berwald lo miro con detenimiento y pudo notar que había un pequeño cordel, Tino lo jalo y empujo la puerta para que esta se abra

- ¿Cómo sabias eso?

- Me lo dijo el señor que se encarga del mantenimiento, ven hay que bajar las gradas

- ¿Por que conoces tan bien el hospital?- le intrigaba mucho saber eso

- Bueno mi mamá trabaja aquí, es enfermera en traumatología en el turno tarde.

Tino le explico que su mamá antes trabajaba en los consultorios y que a el lo llevaban a una guardería, pero que tenían una deuda con el banco, así que ella pido su cambio a otra sección para ganar un poco mas de dinero, y todos los días su mamá lo recogía de la escuela, y lo traía al hospital, almorzaban juntos, ella le encargaba que se porte bien mientras trabajaba, luego el iba a la biblioteca a hacer sus tareas del colegio, cuando acababa se iba a jugar.

- ¿Juegas solo?

- Casi siempre, a veces juego en la computadora de Feliks, a veces visito al portero y el me cuenta historias de cuando era joven, a veces también voy con el señor de mantenimiento, el es muy amable pero siempre esta ocupado arreglando algo, Mira ya llegamos – Tino abrió una puerta ancha y entraron a un salón abandonado, con mesas largas , algunas silla, muebles viejos amontonados a un rincón – Bienvenido a mi lugar secreto

- ¿Que es este lugar? Nadie no regañara por estar aquí

-Es el viejo comedor, solo los trabajadores antiguos saben de el y poca gente sabe como llegar, como te decía el Jefe de mantenimiento me dio permiso para jugar aquí el lo limpio para mi, el usa la vieja cocina como deposito para las cosas que debe arreglar o que ya no sirven

-Ah –

- Hablas poco ¿no?

- Si, papá dice que lo saque de mi abuelo

- No importa, yo quiero que seas mi amigo de todas formas- Tino puso su mochila sobre una mesa y luego saco de ella un par de autitos de juguete- Juguemos a las carreras de coches.

A Berwald le gusto mucho jugar con Tino, era un niño muy divertido y imaginativo y muy pero muy hablador, jugaron un montón de cosas y la hora se les fue volando, cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 6:30.

- Papá me esta esperando, debo irme

- No te vayas, por favor, no quiero jugar solo – Tino le miro con ojos suplicantes

- Prometo volver mañana-

- Esta bien te voy a esperar- Tino tomo la mano de su amigo y subieron corriendo las gradas, abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo de la biblioteca y lo acompaño un par de pasos – Hasta mañana

- Nos vemos mañana- Berwald lo miro Tino se volteo y volvió a abrir la puerta de las escaleras de servicio

Berwald corrió por el pasillo hasta el consultorio de su padre y toco la puerta, su padre le abrió y lo abrazo.

- Donde estabas, ya estaba apunto de salir a buscarte por todo el lugar

- Estaba jugando con mi amigo, en un lugar secreto

- Y como se llama tu amigo,

- Tino, su mamá trabaja aquí

- Vamos a casa, me cuentas en el auto

Berwald le conto a su padre lo mucho que se había divertido con Tino, le conto que habían jugado a las carreras, a las escondidas, adivinanzas.

- Papá puedo ir contigo al hospital mañana

- No creo Berwald, no te gustaría ir a casa de Lukas o Mathias

- Por favor, le prometí a Tino que iría

-Tino- Ese nombre se le hacia conocido, lo había escuchado ya antes, pero no sabia donde, estaba seguro que no era un paciente suyo – No es bueno fallar a una promesa, y creo que tampoco quieres que tu nuevo amigo se ponga triste. Y es tarde, hora de ir a la cama

Al día siguiente Berwald se apresuro en almorzar, guardo sus cuadernos y algunos juguetes en su mochila, corrió al auto de su padre, muy feliz. Igual que la vez anterior su papá lo llevo a la biblioteca, pero esta vez su padre le puso una alarma en el reloj.

- La alarma sonara a las 6:20, tendrás el tiempo suficiente para despedirte de tu amigo y llegar al consultorio, no te atrases sino me preocupare y no te vuelvo a traer, esta claro

- Si, papá

- Recuerda que el viernes en la noche viajamos a la casa de tu tía para su boda y el domingo regresamos con tu mamá, dile a tu amigo que solo podrás venir esta semana- Viktor noto un poco de tristeza en su hijo- Si su madre esta de acuerdo el puede ir a la casa a jugar contigo

- Se lo dire

- Pórtate bien, no regreses tarde

Berwald se acomodo en la mesa de la biblioteca, saco sus cuaderno y libros y se puso ha hacer la tarea, de rato en rato le daba un vistazo al lugar, Feliks se pintaba las uñas mientras tarareaba una pegajosa cancioncilla, pero no habia ni rastro de Tino, algo desepcionado bajo la cabeza y continuo con sus deberes. Paso un rato volvio a mirar y Tino estaba alli, escribiendo algo.

- hola - el pequeño de ojos violetas le sonrio

-Hola, no te escuche llegar

- estoy aqui desde hace rato tu estabas muy concentrado y no te diste cuenta, yo casi acabo ¿y tu?

- si, en un par de minutos- Berwald continúo su tarea escribiendo lo más rápido que podía e irse a jugar lo antes posible- listo ya acabe

-¿nos vamos?- le dijo Tino mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila

- Si

Tino lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la puerta, al pasar por el escritorio de Feliks justo a coro se despidieron diciendo "Adios, nos vamos a jugar" y en respuesta obtuvieron un "Diviertete", a Berwald no le pareció para nada raro pues el encargado de la biblioteca parecía un chico muy distraído

- Tino ¿puedo conocer a tu mamá? – pregunto el mayor algo temeroso

-Si, pero ahora no la podemos molestar por que esta en su turno, además el guardia no nos dejara subir a los pisos de internación, pero puedo mostrarte como es, Vamos al primer piso

Juntos caminaron por el pasillo hacia la escalera principal, la biblioteca quedaba en el tercer piso junto a consultorios de especialidades que no eran muy llenos, en cambio los primeros 2 pisos casi siempre estaban abarrotados de gente.

Por alguna razón a Berwald le parecía que al caminar con Tino nadie los notaba, nadie les devolvió el saludo cuando su amiguito saludo a unas enfermeras que iban juntas llevando unas cajas y tampoco parecía interesarle a nadie un par de niños caminando sin un adulto, tal vez era por que la gente mayor siempre esta muy ocupada con su trabajo y no le presta atención a algunos detalles, o por que de plano en lo hospitales siempre hay mucho ajetreo

- Aquí hay una foto de ella – Se detuvieron frente a un gran cuadro que celebraba el La bodas de diamante del hospital- Esta en la segunda foto grupal es la cuarta contando desde la izquierda, en la primera fila

- Es muy bonita – comento Berwald al ver el gran parecido que tenia con su hijo, realmente era muy lindos los dos – Se llama Helena Vai…– dijo viendo la descripción debajo del la foto donde iban los nombres

- Helena Väinämöinen, y ¿cual es tu papá?

- este de acá- respondió Berwald rápidamente colocando su dedo índice justo sobre su padre – Viktor Oxentierna

- Tu también te pareces un poco, bueno ¿nos vamos a jugar?- le dijo Tino mientras regresaban hacia el pasillo de la biblioteca y entrar a las escaleras de servicio que los llevarían al salón abandonado en el que tendrían varias horas de juegos y diversión

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0 oo0oo0oo

Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo, Alguien ya se dio cuenta que es lo que tiene de raro Tino, ¿Tienen teorías? ¿Ideas locas al respecto?, la verdad estoy pensando en hacer dos finales para este fic, pues da muy bien para 2 opciones una triste y trágica y la otra con un poco menos trágedia y mas alegre; les dejo a su elección cual quieren leer primero.

Me alegra mucho recibir sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, ideas para escenas (los que han leído mis otros fics, saben que todo aportes es valorado y muy bien aprovechado), o lo que sea que quieran decir, si sientes que los personajes no están como deberían (es decir un poco OC) díganmelo, no hay mucho de ello de niños, entonces se me es difícil imaginar sus reacciones y actuar en ciertas situaciones.

Hazme un favor ALEGRAME EL DIA , dejame un REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Los dos niños subieron los 2 pisos para llegar al pasillo de la biblioteca y entrar a las escaleras que los llevarían al viajo comedor, al bajar a ver las fotos de sus padres no les paso nada extraordinario, por lo cual Berwald pensó que la subida seria similar, pero estaba equivocado cuando habían llegado al segundo piso, Berwald y Tino vieron que una enfermera estaba agachada recogiendo muchos papeles que se le habían caído, el mayor de los niños la reconoció y corrió a ayudarla

- Aquí tienes Lili – le paso un montón de hojas que había recogido, ella era la enfermera de su papa, la chica era rubia y menuda, joven y muy pero muy tímida

- Muchas gracias, Berwald – le dijo mientras acomodaba los papeles que el niño acababa de pasarle- ¿Ya acabaste tu tarea, buscas a tu padre?

- Si ya acabe y voy a jugar con mi amigo, todo esta tranquilo no lo necesito

- A que bien, espero que se diviertan mucho, toma – le dijo ella mientras le entregaba una barra de chocolate suizo que saco del bolsillo- pasen la bien, sin meterse en problemas- le dio un suave beso en la frente y luego continuo con su camino

- ¿Quién era? - pregunto el pequeño Tino

- La enfermera de mi papa, ella siempre es muy buena y amable con todos- Berwald se quedo pensativo un rato, Lili era muy amable y respetuosa con todos, y según les había contado su papa se llevaba muy bien con los niños, era raro que solo le hubiera hablado a el y no se haya dirigido en ningún momento a Tino, por muy ocupada que estuviera ella no actuaba así

Y así sin darse cuenta llegaron al lugar secreto de Tino, y se dispusieron a jugar, Berwald saco lo juguetes que había traído

- Hoy juguemos con mis juguetes ¿Si? – Berwald le dejo escoger a Tino con que juguetes quería jugar

- Esta bien, me gustan estos vikingos, este esta muy bonito, con su escudo y su espada

Berwald cogió a su favorito un Vikingo alto y musculoso que usaba una vara como arma, y se pusieron a jugar a las batallas, mientras jugaban el mayor toco las manos de mas pequeño y noto que estaban frías, ese día estaba templado, no hacia calor pero tampoco frio, pero aun así, saco su chaqueta de la mochila y se la puso sobre los hombros a su amigo

- Toma, para que no te haga frio – Berwald le ayudo a ponérsela y acomodo la chaqueta pues obviamente le quedaba un poco grande

- Pero no me hace frio, estoy bien

- tus manos están frías

-que raro yo las siento normales, pero gracias.

Continuaron jugando un buen rato y luego a Berwald le dio hambre, recordó el chocolate que Lily le regalo.

- ¿Quieres? – le pregunto a su amigo mostrándole el chocolate

- Bueno, pero me parece mas divertido si lo comemos mientras jugamos

- Juguemos al ¿Restaurante?, tu serás el cliente

- ¿Puedo traer a mi mascota al restaurante?, es que no la he sacado y también se debe estar aburriendo

- Si sácala, pobrecilla- Comento Berwald con un poco de preocupación al pensar que Tino tenía un animal en la mochila

- No te preocupes, es de juguete- Saco un peluche de perrita Blanco- es que me gusta pensar que es real, tengo que acostumbrarme para cuando tenga una de verdad

- Es linda, y muy suave- dijo mientras la tomaba para verla mejor

- Me gustan los perritos, en especial si son pequeños y suavecitos como la nieve, mi mamá me prometió que en navidad me regalara una perrita , por que he portado bien todo el año, y como a fin de año terminara de pagar su deuda con el banco, podrá estar conmigo mas tiempo

- que buena noticia, y¿ tiene nombre?

- si su nombre es HanaTamago, es el nombre que quiero poner a mi perrita cuando mamá me de una- le explico Tino muy alegre de su elección

- es un nombre interesante- Berwald sentía vergüenza ajena por el pobre perrito que tuviera que usar semejante nombre, Tino podía ser muy creativo par los juegos pero para pensar en nombres era nulo

- Bueno ya jugamos

Tino se puso a jugar que iba de camino a la veterinaria y de camino entraba a la cafetería a comer algo, Berwald fue el camarero y luego el veterinario, después por idea de Tino volvió a jugar a los vikingos.

- Te lo regalo- Berwald le ofreció a Tino el juguete que había escogió al principio, sabia que cualquier momento si alma sonaría y tendrían que despedirse y no quería que su amigo se sienta triste por eso – para que te acompañe cuando juegues

- Para mi, gracias, pero yo no te he dado nada, ya se que te daré- el pequeño tomo su mochila y sacó un llavero de peluche que la adornaba – El la cachorrita de HanaTamago, te acompañara y nunca estarás solito

Ni bien Tino puso el pequeño peluche en las manos de Berwald, la alarma del reloj de este sonó recordándoles que ya era hora de despedirse, al igual que el día anterior Tino lo acompaño hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo de la biblioteca, donde se despidieron esperando verse nuevamente al día siguiente.

Berwald fue a encontrarse con su padre, en su consultorio, para luego irse a casa, El pequeño subió al auto y se la paso todo el camino contándole a su padre como estuvo su día, A Viktor le gustaba escuchar las historias de su hijo, se alegraba mucho saber que su hijo había conocido a un buen amigo, ya que para el pequeño era muy difícil entablar amistades pues era muy tímido y reservado , en la escuela solo era amigo de Lukas y eso porque su primo Mathias siempre andaba con el, a parte de eso nunca le escuchaba contar sobre otros niños y menos de niñas.

- Como vi que le gusto mucho mi vikingo se lo regale

- Que noble actitud de tu parte campeón- le comento Viktor mientras ponía en la mesa una taza de leche para su hijo una de café para el y una bandeja de panecillos

- el en agradecimiento de regalo esto- Berwald le mostro a su padre el llavero que Tino le había dado

- Que bonito es un perrito- dijo tomándolo para verlo mejor

- Si, a Tino le gustan los perros, su mamá le regalara uno en navidad y prometió cambiar de horario de trabajo

- Que bueno, y le dijiste sobre venir a jugar en la casa contigo, tu mama puede recogerlo y llevarlo

- lo olvide, me entretuve jugando y no se lo pregunte

- hazlo mañana entonces, bueno si ya terminaste es hora de lavarse los dientes y luego a la cama Berwald

- Si papá- Berwald abrazo a su padre y luego se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Al día siguiente al igual que los días anteriores Berwald se apresuro en regresar del colegio, almorzó junto a su padre rápido y luego alisto su mochila para ir al hospital, llegaron al pasillo del consultorio de su padre, se despidió de el y se fue muy contento a la biblioteca. Estaba muy feliz pues los días jueves siempre tenia muy poca tarea pues ese día le tocaba artes plásticas, gimnasia y ciencias naturales, lo que significaba que tenia muy poca tarea. Saludo al encargas y se acomodo en la mesa y comenzó ha hacer sus cosas, al poco rato noto que Tino estaba frente suyo haciendo sus cosas.

Cuando Berwald termino se ofreció a ayudarle pero Tino se negó alegando que ya casi acababa y no había necesidad, no paso mucho tiempo de eso y los dos niños se fueron de la biblioteca hacia el viejo comedor

-Traje algunos juegos de mesa- le comento Berwald mientras bajaban las escaleras

- Que bueno, entonces pasaremos una tarde divertida ¿que trajiste?- pregunto el mas pequeño con curiosidad

- varias cosas, una baraja de naipes, serpientes y escaleras, adivina quien-

- me gusta serpientes y escaleras, juguemos eso- Dijo Tino mientras se acomodaban en la mesa mas cercana y Berwald sacaba las cosas de su mochila

Se pusieron a jugar un buen rato, Tino era muy bueno en ese juego casi siempre le tocaban escaleras, Tino no quería que Berwald se pusiera triste por perder tantas veces y decidió cambiar de juego, Berwald accedió y cogió la mochila para guardar el jugo y sacar otra cosa, al intentar sacar la baraja de naipes hizo caer un bote de plastilina que había usado en su clase de artes de la mañana.

- ¿Te gusta modelar?- dijo mostrándole a su compañero la plastilina, a el le encantaba la clase de artes, era muy bueno modelando y armando cosas de madera había fabricado joyeros para su mamá con palitos de helado al igual que muebles para sus juguetes.

-¿plastilinas? Esta bien, podemos formar lo que queramos, me gusta la idea

Berwald saco los demás botes de su mochila y los puso sobre la mesa, ambos tomaron varios colores y se pusieron a moldar sus figuras.

Ambos niños estaban muy concentrados dando forma a sus creaciones, Berwald quería preguntarle a su amigo que formaba, alzo la cabeza para hablarle, se le quedo observando un rato al ver lo tierno que se veía, de repente la imagen de Tino se le hizo borrosa y como entre cortada, se quito los anteojos y se froto un poco los ojos, y todo volvió a la normalidad, pensó que era el cansancio, pues su padre la había hecho un examen ocular hace poco y no todo andaba como siempre.

No paso mucho tiempo después de eso que se hizo hora de despedirse, como siempre Tino acompaño a Berwald hasta la biblioteca y luego regreso al comedor.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0 oo0oo0oo

Bueno este fue el tercer capitulo, Alguien ya se dio cuenta que es lo que tiene de raro Tino, Si ya me llegaron sus ideas y teorías al respecto y también ya decidí que final poner primero , por votación gano el fina Trágico pero feliz que ira en el cap. 4 pero si prefieres algo Trágico y triste pues irte a leer el cap. 5 directamente, eso ya lo dejo a su elección , Bueno trabajare en los dos finales en simultaneo, pare tenerlos listos casi al mismo tiempo, planeo publicar el ca juntos el mismo día (así si se puede tener 2 opciones para escoger y seria realmente lectura interactiva ), pero si quieren que pon a el 4 primero y dos días después el 5 háganmelo saber.

Me alegra mucho recibir sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, ideas para escenas (los que han leído mis otros fics, saben que todo aportes es valorado y muy bien aprovechado), o lo que sea que quieran decir, si sientes que los personajes no están como deberían (es decir un poco OC) díganmelo.

Hazme un favor ALEGRAME EL DIA , dejame un REVIEW


	4. Final Version A

NOTA ACALARATORIA: Como sabrán desde aquí ustedes eligen como quieren que termine esta historia, hay dos opciones la Versión A (la opción ganadora en la consulta) es el final Trágico pero feliz y va en el cap. 4 . Si prefieres algo Trágico y triste (Versión B) puedes saltarte este cap. y leer el 5 directamente, eres libre de leer ambos, eso ya lo dejo a su elección.

Bueno trabaje mucho en el final, me salió re largo, les puso mucho corazón, se que mas de una derramaran lagrimas en ambas versiones, así que están advertidas alístense la caja de pañuelos.

Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfrute imaginándolo y escribiéndolo, adelante.

oOoooOoooOo

**Capitulo 4****Versión A **

Berwald miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana del avión que los llevaría a la ciudad donde vivía su tía, su padre dormía tranquilamente a su lado, el pequeño miro su reloj y suspiro, les faltaban como 30 minutos para llegar a su destino , en menos de 2 horas todos sus planes habían cambiado, el había planeado llegar a casa luego de la escuela, almorzar e irse con su papá al hospital, iría a la biblioteca haría sus deberes de la escuela y luego jugaría con su nuevo amigo, aprovecharía que era el ultimo día que acompañaría a su papá al trabajo y le diría lo mucho que le gustaba pasar tiempo con el y que le gustaría que siguieran siendo amigos, y seguiría el consejo de su padre y lo invitaría a su casa a jugar.

Pero no había pasado así, había llegado a casa del colegio y se encontró a su padre terminando de arreglar las maletas para el viaje, almorzaron juntos y luego salieron para el aeropuerto, pues su padre había conseguido los pasajes para la tarde lo significaba que no podría ni siquiera despedirse de Tino.

Sin más problemas aterrizaron, al llegar a la sala de desembarque Berwald se alegro al ver que su mamá había venido a recogerlo.

- Te extrañe – Cristina se agacho para abrazar a su hijo y besarle las mejillas, luego se acerco a su esposo para saludarlo con un beso, juntos salieron tomados de la mano, se subieron al auto de sus tíos.

El trayecto desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa de sus tíos fue muy pero muy aburrido, los mayores se la pasaron hablando de los preparativos para la boda del día siguiente, que aun faltaba recoger los arreglos florales, que tenían que ir a supervisar el decorado del salón, que alguien debía ir a ver otros detalles en la iglesia y un montón de cosas que Berwlad no entendía y otras tantas que no le interesaban, al fin y al cabo al cabo el que tenia que ver con las botellas de Whisky escocés que faltaban recoger de la licorería.

- Nene ¿que te pasa?- dijo Cristina al notar que su pequeño estaba mas callado que de costumbre y miraba el paisaje con un aire melancólico

- Nada mami, estoy aburrido- le contesto el niño tratando de sonar natural

- No te preocupes ya llegamos a casa de la Abuela, ella te preparo tu comida favorita, luego tienes que probarte el traje que te compre y también tienes que ayudarme a rellenar las bolsitas de arroz

-¿Arroz?

- Para lanzárselo a los novios al salir de la iglesia, Así que te voy a tener muy ocupado y no tendrás tiempo para aburrirte- le dijo Cristina mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

Llegaron a la casa de sus tíos, fueron recibidos muy cariñosamente por sus familiares en especial por su abuela, se dirigieron todos al comedor a compartir la última cena de soltera de su tía. Al acabar de cenar sus padres se llevaron a Berwald a la habitación para vestirlo con el traje que usaría en la boda, tenia que estar muy presentable pues el seria el que llevaría los anillos.

Después de que su madre llorara de emoción al ver lo guapo que se veía su hijo con esmoquin y corbata de gato, Berwald se cambio la ropa por un pijama y se fue con su madre a ayudar a sus primas con las bolsitas de arroz.

- Mami, hice un amigo en el hospital

- Que bueno hijo, ¿y como se llama tu nuevo amigo? – le pregunto su madre muy feliz por la noticia pues sabia que su hijo era muy tímido y le costaba hacer amigos

- Tino, tiene 8 años y es hijo de una enfermera, Papá me dijo que podía invitarlo a la casa a jugar ¿Puedo llevarlo a casa el lunes?

- Claro me encantaría conocerlo, ¿ya le pidieron permiso a su madre?

- No, no pude conocerla, solo la vi en una fotografía, pero se como se llama, además como no tiene quien cuide a Tino ella lo lleva al trabajo todos los días

- Yo no tengo problemas en ir al hospital a recogerlo y luego llevarlo de nuevo, pero primero hay que preguntarle a su mamá si a ella no le molesta, El lunes te llevo al hospital y hablamos con ella y a ver que dice

- Entonces ¿puede venir a casa a jugar?

- Puede, si su mamá esta de acuerdo y sino la convenceremos

Pese a que la boda era a eso de las 5 de la tarde, el día se les paso tan rápido que faltaba tiempo para todo, pero pese a todo el ajetreo el evento les quedo muy lindo, y el domingo todos se levantaron cerca del medio día, así que a la familia de Berwald paso muy poco tiempo con el resto de sus familiares pues tenían que tomar su vuelo de retorno.

El domingo por la noche ya en su casa, toda la familia Oxentierna estaba tan cansada que se fue a dormir temprano. Llego el lunes y retomaron la rutina habitual, papa se fue a trabajar, el pequeño Berwald al colegio y su mamá se quedo en casa ocupándose de la misma, lavo ropa se le había acumulado bastante en su ausencia y luego preparo el almuerzo.

Llego el medio día y toda la familia se reunió en la mesa para compartir la comida, mientras charlaban de su día

¿Que harás esta tarde amor?

Pues iré al banco a pagar algunas cuentas y luego llevare a Berwald a tu trabajo

¿Por qué? ¿Se sientes enfermo ?- se apresuro a preguntar su padre algo asustado

No Viktor, queremos hablar con la madre de Tino para invitarlo a jugar aquí en la casa

A que bien, espero que acepte si averiguas su dirección yo puedo llevarlo hasta su casa en la noche

Yo creo que si pero todo depende de ella, te llamo cuando llegue allí y así le pedimos permiso juntos

No estoy seguro si la conozco, pero de todas formas será un placer conocerla

Ya por la tarde sus padres salieron a hacer sus cosas mientras Berwald hacia su tarea, después de terminar su asuntos, su madre regreso a casa para revisar que su hijo haya cumplido con sus deberes escolares, una vez que vi que todo estaba en orden, se fueron juntos al hospital.

-Hola Amor ¿Dónde estas?... Recién salieron de casa, entonces tardaras un poco, llámame en cuanto llegues. Te amo un beso

-Su esposa viene a recogerlo Doctor- le dijo Lili a ViKtor en un tono travieso mientras acomodaba algunas muestras medicas en el estante

Si es que no puede vivir sin mi, ja ja ja- contesto el doctor jovialmente siguiendo le el juego a su enfermera – No mentira, ya soy niño grande me puedo ir solo a casa, la verdad es que viene con mi hijo, el hizo un amigo acá que es hijo de una enfermera, y como se llevaron tan bien queremos conocer a su madre y pedirle permiso para que el niño vaya a jugar a nuestra casa

Que bueno, su hijo es muy tierno y amable, me alegra que haya hecho un amigo, pensé que estaba paseando solo el otro día

Si y por lo que cuenta Berwald, su amigo es mucho mas tierno y encantador

¿Hijo de una enfermera?, pensé que nadie traía a sus hijos

Dice que lo trae todos los días, tal vez la conoces como dijo que se llamaba… como era… no recuerdo el nombre de su madre, pero el niño es Tino Väinämöinen,

El solo escuchar eso Lili se asusto y dejo caer una caja con un montón de colirios que se desparramaron por el suelo

El hijo de… Helena… es imposible Doctor – le contesto la muchacha con la respiración entrecortada y una mano sobre su pecho

¿Por qué dices eso Lili?- pregunto Viktor algo desconcertado , mientras se agachaba para recoger los frascos de colirio

Dígame doctor ¿Ha visto personalmente al amigo de su hijo?

No, no tuve la oportunidad ¿Por qué?

Pues creo que su hijo conoció a otro niño que le dio un nombre falso, tal vez leyó ese nombre en algún lugar , es sumamente difícil que Berwald haya conocido a Tino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cristina llego al hospital, tomo a su hijo de la mano y se acerco a la encargada de informaciones, sinceramente no vio necesaria la intervención de su esposo, ella sola podría pedirle el permiso, hablarían de madre a madre.

-Señora Oxentierna, Buenas tardes ¿Como esta?

-Muy bien Elizabetha, ¿y tú?

- De maravilla, vino a buscar a su esposo

- No exactamente, de hecho vine a buscara a una enfermera, Helena Väinämöinen

- Ella trabaja en el piso nueve en la sala de traumatología varones, adelante suba le diré al guardia que los deje pasar

Cristina y su hijo se despidieron de la secretaria de informaciones y se dirigieron al noveno piso, al llegar allí se acercaron a enfermería y preguntaron por ella, una de las enfermeras fue a buscarla; En cuanto Helena se acerco a ellos Berwald la reconoció, no solo por la foto que vio de ella, si no que en persona era mucho mas linda, era idéntica a Tino, aunque había algo diferente en ella se veía cansada y triste, seguramente tenia un día duro en el trabajo

Si, me buscaban

Si, Soy Cristina Oxentierna y el es mi hijo Berwald

Oh un gusto, Oxentierna …, familiar del doctor Viktor

Si, soy su esposa, bueno vera mi hijo es amigo de su hijo y yo quería…

Oh pequeño- Helena se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Berwald, y le dio un beso - eran compañeros en la escuela

No, yo lo conocí aquí, jugamos juntos la semana pasada y queríamos pedirle permiso para que el pueda venir a jugar a mi casa

Deben haberse equivocado de persona, mi Tino no pudo haber jugado contigo, cariño- Comento mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se le escapaban por las mejillas

¿Se siente bien?- pregunto Cristina al ver la reacción de Helena

Si, no se preocupe señora Cristina

Pero es cierto, el me regalo esto – Berwald les mostro el peluche de perrito que Tino le dio- y yo le regale mi vikingo

Esto es de mi Tino, lo lleva siempre en su mochila ¿Cómo es que tú lo tienes?

El me lo regalo, me dijo que es un cachorro de HanaTamago

Pero eso es imposible, el no pudo haberte dado esto, el no puede salir de donde esta , Por favor no me mientas y dime como obtuviste el perrito

Tanto a Cristina como a Berwald les parecía rara la actitud de la señora Helena, Pero aun así Berwald se puso a contar la historia de como conoció a Tino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No te entiendo, Lili de que estas hablando

Pues vera doctor, Helena trabaja como enfermera en la sala de traumatología en el turno tarde y si traía a su hijo al trabajo todos los días, pero desde hace tres meses ya no lo hace por que … - Lili no podía continuar sus ojos se le hicieron llorosos – paso algo muy triste el pequeño

Sigo sin entender Lili ¿que paso con el niño?- Pregunto Viktor con una mezcla de miedo y confusión, sabia que lo que sea que hubiese pasado no era bueno, si su enfermera se había puesto así

Bueno es una historia algo larga doctor, Todos sabían que Helena y su esposo habían comprado una casita con un préstamo bancario, pero el esposo perdió el empleo y se retrasaron en los pagos, lo que hizo que el banco le amenazara con embargarles la casa, el joven encontró trabajo en una ciudad fronteriza, el sueldo era bueno y no dudo en irse, Helena no estaba de acuerdo por que no quería separarse de su esposo, pero el le dijo que mientras mas rápido pagaran la deuda las cosas irían mejor

Si tienen razón, es una decisión difícil.

El marido se fue y Helena comenzó a ahorrar en todo lo que podía, trabajo en turnos dobles, se ofrecía a suplir a las chicas, ella trabajaba en consultorios pero pido su traspaso a las salas de internación por el bono, luego saco al niño de la guardería y comenzó a traerlo al trabajo. El pequeño Tino es muy educado y tranquilo así que no causo problemas, además Helena es muy amiga del jefe de mantenimiento y el se ofreció a vigilar al niño en su taller, lo mismo le dijo el portero.

Entonces fue así como el niño comenzó a venir todos los días, sigo sin entender hasta ahora tu historia concuerda con la de mi hijo

A eso quiero llegar, Helena recogía al niño de la escuela, almorzaban juntos y luego ella comenzaba su turno, mientras el niño hacia sus tareas en la biblioteca, luego se iba a jugar hasta que acababa el turno, pero hace tres meses, Helena suplió a un compañera en Emergencias y ese día estuvieron muy ajetreados que no tuvo tiempo de ir a recoger al niño a la escuela. El colegio qued cuadras de acá así que el niño pensó en venir solo, pero Tino apenas tenia 8 años no andaba solo por las calles, al parecer cruzo la calle sin fijarse y un taxista lo atropello – comento Lili con lagrimas en lo ojos

Que horror, ¡Dios Santo!

Según algunas persona que estaban por la calle a esa hora, el taxista iba hablando con su celular y no vio al pequeño cruzar, socorrieron al niño los mas rápido posible, lo trajeron acá Helena se desmayo al ver a su pequeño en la camilla, desde entonces Tino ha estado en terapia intensiva.

No te puedo creer Lili.

Es verdad doctor, cuando la directiva se entero de la situación de Helena, decidieron ofrecerle atención a precio de costos, y todos los médicos Intensivistas que atienden al niño no están cobrando sus honorarios, una de las damas voluntarias es amiga del gerente del banco hablo con el y logro hacer que le reduzcan los intereses y le amplíen el plazo.

¿Y donde estaba yo cuando paso todo esto?

Pues si no me equivoco fue cuando hizo ese viaje a Estados Unidos para tomar ese curso de actualización, cuando se fue como 20 días

Con razón ese nombre se me hacia conocido, ¿Y cual es el estado del niño?

El pronostico es muy reservado, yo solo se que no ha despertado

Es imposible que sea el mismo niño, mi hijo me habla de un niño muy sano e incluso intercambiaron juguetes, tal vez sea como dijiste tal vez su amiguito se invento el nombre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Helena escucho la historia de Berwald muy atentamente y cada vez le parecía mas y mas increíble, todo hacia pensar que ese niño realmente conoció a su hijo, lo describía muy bien.

Y como a Tino le gusto mi vikingo se lo regale y el me regalo esta mascota- Berwald saco de su mochila el perrito que Tino le había regalado

Pero es imposible Tino no puede haberte regalado nada, el ni siquiera podría salir a jugar, Es difícil de explicar no creo que lo entiendas

Yo tampoco le entiendo, mi hijo es un buen muchacho y por lo visto su pequeño también, ambos son hijos únicos y se han convertido en muy bueno amigos no veo nada de malo en mantener esta amistad , Si el problema es el transporte mi esposo yo nos comprometemos a recogerlo y luego llevarlo a su casa a la hora que usted indique

A mi me encantaría que mi Tino fuese amigo de su hijo, si se llevan tan bien como dice me alegraría mucho que sean amigos, pero eso no puede ser, Berwald cariño yo creo que jugaste con otro niño y el de dio los datos de mi Tino, mi hijo siempre ha sido muy hablador así que no me sorprende que muchos niños de su salón sepan muchas cosas sobre el, hace poco uno de sus compañeritos estuvo interno para una operación de las amígdalas

Sigo sin entenderla Helena, no se porque le parece tan imposible que su hijo haya jugado con el mío, según me conto mi hijo usted trae a su hijo todos las tardes al trabajo ¿o no?

Lo traía, hace tres meses que ya no lo hago , hace tres meses que mi pequeño esta interno en el ala sur del quinto piso – Helena termino la frase mientras las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos

Cristina se quedo callada, en un principio no entendía, trato de hacer memoria, ella conocía el quinto piso, había estado allí hace algún tiempo cuando el bebe de su amiga nació, en el lado norte de ese piso estaba el cunero y la sala de neonatología, pero que había en el lado sur, cerro los ojos para imaginar mejor el lugar y ayudarse a recordar y la imagen le vino como un golpe en la cara, hacia el lado sur había un letrero que decía UTI

Unidad de terapia Intensiva – pronuncio de manera inconsciente, ahora podía entender la actitud de Helena, nadie podría mentir de esa forma, era simple ella no quería decirle a Berwald los motivos por los que Tino no podía jugar con el, era algo muy complicado de entender para un niño, de hecho pensándolo bien es muy posible que su pequeño haya jugado con otro niño, tal vez un chiquillo interno que conocía la historia de Tino y prefirió usar su nombre para no meterse en problemas, se mantuvo en silencio un rato mientras ordenaba sus palabras antes de responder - No se preocupe yo le explicare las cosas a Berwald, lamento haberla interrumpido en su trabajo, fue un placer conocerla

El gusto es mío, Gracias por entender, es que no sabia como explicarlo, todo esto me tomo por sorpresa

No se preocupe, Ven Berwald vamos a buscar a tu padre, Despídete de la señora Helena

Pero nadie contesto, Tanto Helena como Cristina estaban tan absortas en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que hace ya un rato que el pequeño Berwald ya no estaba con ellas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Berwald no entendía por que la madre de su amigo no quería creer que habían jugado juntos , bueno si ella había dicho que Tino estaba en el quinto piso, iría a buscarlo, seguramente que si su hijo le pedía el permiso tal vez aceptaría, subió al ascensor y presión un botón con un numero 5, ahora entendía por que Tino tenia las manos frías y siempre llevaba juguetes en su mochila, como estaba enfermo seguramente venia todos los días por alguna medicina así que traía juguetes para no aburrirse.

El ascensor se detuvo el piso 5, salió de el y vio un letrero con una flecha que decía UTI en letras grandes, y terapia intensiva en letra pequeñas debajo, su madre había pronunciado algo así, entonces supuso que ese era el camino correcto , llego a una puerta con un Timbre , se puso de puntillas para tocarlo

- Buenas tardes Terapia intensiva

- Buenas tardes, quiero visitar a mi amigo se llama Tino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tanto Helena como Cristina corrían preocupadas por el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca para encontrarse con Viktor, todos estaban asustados Berwald había desaparecido y no tenían de donde podía estar, pensaron que lo mas lógico era buscar en los lugares que solía frecuentar, juntos entraron en la biblioteca.

- Buenas tardes – saludaron los tres al unísono

- Buenas tardes… Helena …. Doctor Victor ¿se les ofrece algo?- pregunto algo extrañado el encargado

- Disculpa Feliks que entremos de esta manera pero queríamos saber si mi hijo no había pasado por aquí hoy

- ¿Hoy?, no vinieron algunos de los estudiantes, pero no vino su hijo, ¿Por qué, debería estar aquí?

- No, no es eso es que nos distrajimos y se nos escapo pensé que había venido aquí, si lo ves nos avisas – contesto rápidamente Viktor tratando de no crear una situación de alarma

- claro doc, no se preocupe- le contesto el muchacho

- Feliks dime ¿Viste alguna ves al niño con el que jugaba el hijo del doctor?- pregunto Helena

- se que se iba a jugar con un amigo, la verdad solo el primer día estuve viéndolo con algo de atención y como note que era muy tranquillo ya no le tome mucha importancia el resto del tiempo, De veras estuve muy ocupado actualizando el inventario que solo me dedique a mis cosas

- Gracias de todos modos Feliks

- seguro lo encuentran rápido, tranquis

Los tres salieron algo decepcionados de la biblioteca, Helena dijo que tal vez Berwald estaba buscando al niño con el que jugaba entonces era muy posible que estuviera en el escondite de Tino y ella los llevo al antiguo comedor.

- Hace años que no vengo a este lugar, me recuerda a mis épocas de estudiante – comento Viktor con un aire nostálgico

- Helena de verdad ¿su hijo venia a jugar aquí?- pregunto Cristina al notar que el lugar parecía abandonado desde hacia ya bastante tiempo, si su esposo vino de estudiante debían ser alrededor de 15 años

- Si, el jefe de mantenimiento es muy amigo mío y el lo habilito para que Tino jugase por las tardes, el usa la antigua cocina como deposito, el se encargaba de mantener limpio el lugar para mi hijo de hecho yo solía venir a barrer 2 veces a la semana antes de comenzar mi turno, supongo que desde el accidente ya nadie viene por acá si que el polvo debe haberse acumulado

Abrieron la puerta del viejo comedor y lo encontraron relativamente limpio, era evidente que alguien ya había estado ahí y era mas que obvio que unos niños jugaron allí, en el pizarrón de anuncios había dibujos hechos con tiza, envoltorios de golosinas en el papelero y sobre una de las mesas había un montón de hojas con dibujos y otras con letras, al parecer los niños habían jugado al ahorcado y al examinar las hojas tanto Helena como Cristina reconocieron una caligrafía conocida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Berwald no entendía muy bien que pasaba allí era todo muy raro, tanto el doctor y la enfermera que le habían abierto la puerta estaban vestidos de manera rara como se ve en las películas en las que los doctores van a hacer una operación, en un principio hablaban bajito entre ellos parecía que discutían al final se pusieron de acuerdo y le dijeron que podía pasar pero solo por unos minutos , y entre los dos se las arreglaban para vestirlo similar a ellos , luego la enfermera le ayudo a lavarse las manos

-Bueno ya estas listo, recuerda solo puedes estar con el por unos minutos

- Esta bien solo quiero ver a Tino

La enfermera tomo la mano de Berwald abrió la puerta y lo guio por un pasillo, habían varias camas y lo que parecía un monitor de computadora y otros objetos extraños que hacían pitidos y ruiditos, de hecho era un lugar rarísimo, seguía sin entender que podía estar haciendo su amigo allí, en ese pasillo las camas estaban separadas por cortinas de tela, pero al fondo había una habitación con paredes de vidrio la enfermera lo llevo hasta allí.

-Quieres que entre contigo

-No se moleste yo puedo solo

- Esta bien, no toques ninguna maquina o cable, puedes hablarle de lo que quieras si quieres puedes tomar su mano, voy a estar aquí afuera si necesitas algo solo llámame -

Berwald abrió la puerta y entro, lo que vio lo dejo mas confundido aun, en esa cama estaba su amigo, pero ese no era el Tino que conocía, este niño se veía mas pálido y delgado, además que estaba conectado aun montón de cables y esos aparatos que hacían rudos raros, mirando la habitación parecía que llevaba allí ya algún tiempo habían juguetes y tarjetas decorando el lugar , tomo una la leyó "Te extrañamos, recupérate pronto" la habían firmado sus compañeros de salón de clases pero tenia la fecha de hace 3 meses . El jueves pasado su amigo se veía muy sano como podía enfermarse así en tan pocos días, Berwald estaba decidido en preguntarle a la enfermera, cuando de repente escucho una voz conocida detrás de el

- Hola, pensé que ya no vendrías- era la voz de Tino Berwald se apresuro a voltear y lo vio su amigo estaba alli, se veía algo opaco pero a Berwald no le importo el detalle, tenia otras dudas muchos mas importantes

- Tino ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es el niño que esta en la cama?

- el que esta en la cama soy yo supuestamente, eso es lo único que te puedo responder yo tampoco entiendo nada, nadie me hace caso, de hecho eres la primera persona que habla conmigo, mamá viene a verme todas las mañana e incluso a veces se queda de noche me habla yo le contesto y es como si ella o todos los demás no me escucharán

-¿pero que paso? el jueves estabas bien

- Recuerdo que estaba en el colegio esperando a que mi mamá venga por mi, ya era muy tarde y ella no llegaba para recogerme, como a veces trabaja en las mañanas pensé que estaba ocupada, así que me anime a venirme solo de la escuela hasta acá,

- y que paso entonces

- bueno, yo nunca había caminado solo por la calle, pero conozco muy bien el camino por que mi escuela esta muy cerca, pensé que mamá se alegraría al saber que ya puedo ir y venir solo de la escuela, recuerdo haber cruzado la primera calle fácilmente hice todo lo que me enseño mamá y mi maestra, luego mientras cruzaba la segunda calle todo se hizo oscuro y escuche gritos y luego fue todo silencio, cuando desperté estaba en el antiguo comedor

- ¿y como llegaste allí¡?, ¿que hiciste después? – Berwald era un niño muy inteligente para su edad además que ya muchas veces tanto sus padres como profesores le habían explicado los peligros de cruzar la calles si no se respetan las normas de transito, no le fue muy difícil imaginar lo que había pasado con Tino, pero eso no le explicaba por que su amigo podía estar durmiendo en su cama y al mismo tiempo pasear por el hospital

- estaba algo confundido por que no sabia como había llegado hasta allí, me fui a la biblioteca para pedirle a Feliks que me ayudara a encontrar a mi mamá, pero por mas que le hable y grite Feliks no me hizo caso, fui corriendo al piso en que trabaja mi mami y paso lo mismo era como si nadie me escuchara, escuche a la jefa de enfermeras decir que mi mamá estaba acá en terapia y que ese día debían cubrirla, me vine corriendo a buscarla, la encontré en el pasillo llorando algunas de sus amigas intentaban consolarla, quise acércame a ella pero entonces …- Tino se callo, respiro hondo antes de continuar – un doctor abrió esta puerta y le dijo a mi mamá que podía pasar, entre junto a ella, quería tomarla de la mano pero no pude un par de enfermeras se ocuparon de vestirla como tu y luego la abrazaron y la ayudaron a entrar, los seguí hasta esta habitación, me vi recostado en la cama, claro no como ahora, estaba lleno de rapones, vendajes y muchos mas cables y cosas conectadas

-¿y eso cuando paso, Tino?- pregunto Berwald tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible

-no llevo la cuenta, ni nada por el estilo, pero creo haber escuchado que son como 3 meses o algo así- contesto el pequeño tratando de sonar tranquilo

- ¿Tres meses? Eso es mucho y que has hecho todo ese tiempo- Berwald trato de mantenerse calmado no quería asustar a su amigo

-Bueno al principio tenia mucho sueño y estaba muy cansado así que me quedaba acá recostado, luego me sentí un poco mejor, mi mamá viene a verme en las mañanas, me cuenta cosas del trabajo, me lee cuentos, otras veces solo se queda en silencio y llora, mientras nadie me visita salgo a jugar y eso es por las tardes

- y no has intentado … - Berwald se quedo callado realmente no sabia que decir, sabia que Tino no era un fantasma por que el aun estaba vivo, pero no hallaba palabras para explicar su situación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si Berwald no estaba en la biblioteca, ni en el comedor , Cristina pensó que tal vez había ido a UTI, era lo mas razonable si es que había logrado escuchar que Helena dijo que su hijo se encontraba en el quinto piso, Los tres tomaron un ascensor para dirigirse allí, Al llegar tocaron el timbre .

- Buenas tardes Terapia intensiva

- Buenas tardes, Ana? Soy Helena alguien vino a visitar a mi Tino?

- Espera, enseguida te abro

La puerta se abrió y la enfermera los miro sorprendida

- Hola Helena, Doctor Buenas tardes, se le ofrece algo, tiene que visitar a alguien?

- No te preocupes Ana, Viene conmigo ¿Alguien vino a visitar a mi hijo, un niño?

- Hace un rato Emma dejo entrar a alguien a su habitación, no lo vi muy bien pero si parecía un niño por su estatura

- Gracias al cielo mi pequeño esta acá- exclamo aliviada Cristina- Podemos pasar?

- Normalmente no dejamos pasar tanta gente, pero si vienen contigo Helena creo que podemos hacer una excepción, Bueno ya saben el procedimiento – dijo Ana señalando el armario de batas

- Si, desde luego- Contesto Viktor pasándole una bata a su esposa

- Entonces los dejo, Ya sabes Helena cuando estén listos pasan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- despertar? , pues todo el tiempo, pero no funciona… -Tino se quedo callado y agacho la cabeza mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar- Yo solo quiero ir a casa, que papá y mamá me abracen,… que jueguen conmigo…- el llanto de Tino era cada vez mas fuerte, a Berwald le sorprendía que las enfermeras no lo oyeran y entraran a ver que pasaba – quiero ir a la escuela,… quiero ir a mi casa,… quiero salir y jugar contigo otra vez

Tino solo lloraba, con la mirada clavada en el piso, a Berwald no le agradaba para nada la escena Tino era su amigo no le gustaba verlo tan triste y llorando de esa manera, el debía hacer algo, recordó lo que su mamá hacia para animarlo cuando estaba triste, o cuando se hacia alguna herida jugando o por culpa de su primo Mathias, comenzó a acercarse a su amigo, cuando ya estaba a punto de abrazarlo cambio de opinión, se le había ocurrió hacer otra cosa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando los padres de Berwald estaban listos, Helena los guio hacia la habitación de Tino, Cristina ordenaba sus ideas mentalmente para tratar de explicarle la situación a su hijo , no sabia exactamente como reaccionar al abrir esa puerta, pero tenia que mostrar fortaleza para su hijo

Helena tomo el picaporte y lo giro para abrir la puerta, la puerta se abrió y ella se sorprendió al verla escena, Berwald se había subido a la cama , se había dado modos de hacer sentar al pequeño Tino sin desconectar ninguna maquina o cable y lo estaba abrazando mientras lloraba y susurraba frases casi inaudibles, Helena se quedo congelada y comenzó a llorar, Cristina se acerco a ella y la abrazo , ella tenia también ganas de llorar.

Viktor se acerco a su hijo, era mejor hacer que soltara al otro pequeño y luego llevárselo a un lugar tranquilo para explicarle las cosas, al acercarse pudo escuchar los susurros de su hijo

-Por favor Tino despierta, mira todos te extrañan mucho, tu mamá y tu papa quieren estar contigo, ellos quieren llevarte a casa, tus amigos del colegio también quieren que vuelvas con ellos – decía el niño mientras sollozaba

-Por favor Berwald, suéltalo y déjame recostar a Tino, Se que solo quieres lo mejor para tu amigo, suéltalo y déjame acomodarlo de nuevo en la cama

-Por favor Tino despierta, eres mi mejor amigo no quiero perderte – Berwald noto que su amigo seguía llorando, cuando el lloraba su mamá lo besaba para así calmarlo, eso siempre lo ayudaba así que se animo a hacer lo mismo que era- Ya no llores, despierta, para que juguemos juntos - Berwald beso la lagrima que se derramaba por la mejilla de Tino, un pequeña lagrimita que solo el podía ver

De repente todo fue silencio, era como si todas esas maquinas ruidosas se hubieran apagado, y luego rompiendo el silencio se escucho un pitido diferente y al pequeño Tino, toser y reir mientras tosia

-Por favor Berwald, coff…coff … no hagas eso, me haces cosquillas coff… coff- Dijo el pequeño Tino, con voz muy suave que apenas y se escuchaba, pero lo importante era que todos en la habitación lo habían oído

Cristina dejo de abrazar a Helena, para que esta pudiera ir con su hijo, Viktor cargo a Berwald y se cerco a su esposa que ahora lloraba de alegría al igual que Helena, por ver que por Tino había despertado, tal vez para todos ellos ese instante fue eterno, pero para el resto del mundo fue algo muy rápido y fugaz

-Tino, Tino mi amor

- Mami no llores, no me gusta que estés triste

- Lloro de alegría, mi amor, no sabes cuanto te extrañe

Luego el doctor con un par de enfermeras, entraron al la habitación, parecían alarmados, al ver que Tino estaba despierto ellos también se alegraron, después de abracarse entre todos por la emoción y la alegría del momento , le pidieron que dejaran la sala para poder hacerle una revisión al niño, Berwald, sus padres y Helena esperaban ansioso afuera, después de un rato el doctor salió a explicarles, que era asombroso que en tan solo unos minutos el estado de Tino haya cambiado tan radicalmente, que debía quedarse en observación esa noche, si todo marchaba bien al día siguiente, podrían trasladarlo a otra sala y en poco tiempo ya podría volver a casa y a la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado un par de meses, desde que Tino había salido del hospital, ese día estaba muy feliz por que su papá ya había juntado el dinero suficiente para pagar sus deudas, lo que significaba que al terminar la quincena, regresaría definitivamente a su casa pues había logrado que lo trasladaran a la ciudad, ahora estarían todos juntos de nuevo, además su mamá había aceptado llevarlo a la veterinaria a escoger un perrito

-Mama, puedo llevar a HanaTamago a casa de Berwald, para que juegue con nosotros

- No se mi amor, hay que preguntarle a Cristina

- La mamá de Berwald dirá que si

Berwald y Tino se reunían regularmente para jugar, de hecho Berwald y su madre ayudaron a Tino a ponerse al día con la escuela, Después de todo tanto Cristina como Helena estaban felices de fomentar tan maravillosa amistad.

oOoooOo

Bien este fue el final feliz, Sinceramente no podía matar a Tino y vivir tranquila así que se me ocurrió esta opción. Me alegra mucho recibir sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, ideas para nuevos fics (los que han leído mis otros fics, saben que todo aportes es valorado y muy bien aprovechado), o lo que sea que quieran decir, si sientes que los personajes no están como deberían (es decir un poco OC) díganmelo.

Hazme un favor ALEGRAME EL DIA , déjame un REVIEW


	5. Final Version B

NOTA ACALARATORIA: Como sabrán este es el final Trágico y triste (Versión B) si ya leíste la opción A (o si piensas hacerlo después) te darás cuenta que en el inicio son prácticamente iguales, no te preocupes con forme avance la historia te darás cuenta que las cosas van por otro rumbo. Bueno trabaje mucho en el final, me salió re largo, les puso mucho corazón, se que mas de una derramaran lagrimas en ambas versiones, así que están advertidas alístense la caja de pañuelos.

Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfrute imaginándolo y escribiéndolo, adelante.

oOoooOoooOo

**Capitulo 4****Versión B**

Berwald miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana del avión que los llevaría a la ciudad donde vivía su tía, su padre dormía tranquilamente a su lado, el pequeño miro su reloj y suspiro, les faltaban como 30 minutos para llegar a su destino , en menos de 2 horas todos sus planes habían cambiado, el había planeado llegar a casa luego de la escuela, almorzar e irse con su papá al hospital, iría a la biblioteca haría sus deberes de la escuela y luego jugaría con su nuevo amigo, aprovecharía que era el ultimo día que acompañaría a su papá al trabajo y le diría lo mucho que le gustaba pasar tiempo con el y que le gustaría que siguieran siendo amigos, y seguiría el consejo de su padre y lo invitaría a su casa a jugar.

Pero no había pasado así, había llegado a casa del colegio y se encontró a su padre terminando de arreglar las maletas para el viaje, almorzaron juntos y luego salieron para el aeropuerto, pues su padre había conseguido los pasajes para la tarde lo significaba que no podría ni siquiera despedirse de Tino.

Sin más problemas aterrizaron, al llegar a la sala de desembarque Berwald se alegro al ver que su mamá había venido a recogerlo.

- Te extrañe – Cristina se agacho para abrazar a su hijo y besarle las mejillas, luego se acerco a su esposo para saludarlo con un beso, juntos salieron tomados de la mano, se subieron al auto de sus tíos.

El trayecto desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa de sus tíos fue muy pero muy aburrido, los mayores se la pasaron hablando de los preparativos para la boda del día siguiente, que aun faltaba recoger los arreglos florales, que tenían que ir a supervisar el decorado del salón, que alguien debía ir a ver otros detalles en la iglesia y un montón de cosas que Berwlad no entendía y otras tantas que no le interesaban, al fin y al cabo al cabo el que tenia que ver con las botellas de Whisky escocés que faltaban recoger de la licorería.

- Nene ¿que te pasa?- dijo Cristina al notar que su pequeño estaba mas callado que de costumbre y miraba el paisaje con un aire melancólico

- Nada mami, estoy aburrido- le contesto el niño tratando de sonar natural

- No te preocupes ya llegamos a casa de la Abuela, ella te preparo tu comida favorita, luego tienes que probarte el traje que te compre y también tienes que ayudarme a rellenar las bolsitas de arroz

-¿Arroz?

- Para lanzárselo a los novios al salir de la iglesia, Así que te voy a tener muy ocupado y no tendrás tiempo para aburrirte- le dijo Cristina mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

Llegaron a la casa de sus tíos, fueron recibidos muy cariñosamente por sus familiares en especial por su abuela, se dirigieron todos al comedor a compartir la última cena de soltera de su tía. Al acabar de cenar sus padres se llevaron a Berwald a la habitación para vestirlo con el traje que usaría en la boda, tenia que estar muy presentable pues el seria el que llevaría los anillos.

Después de que su madre llorara de emoción al ver lo guapo que se veía su hijo con esmoquin y corbata de gato, Berwald se cambio la ropa por un pijama y se fue con su madre a ayudar a sus primas con las bolsitas de arroz.

- Mami, hice un amigo en el hospital

- Que bueno hijo, ¿y como se llama tu nuevo amigo? – le pregunto su madre muy feliz por la noticia pues sabia que su hijo era muy tímido y le costaba hacer amigos

- Tino, tiene 8 años y es hijo de una enfermera, Papá me dijo que podía invitarlo a la casa a jugar ¿Puedo llevarlo a casa el lunes?

- Claro me encantaría conocerlo, ¿ya le pidieron permiso a su madre?

- No, no pude conocerla, solo la vi en una fotografía, pero se como se llama, además como no tiene quien cuide a Tino ella lo lleva al trabajo todos los días

- Yo no tengo problemas en ir al hospital a recogerlo y luego llevarlo de nuevo, pero primero hay que preguntarle a su mamá si a ella no le molesta, El lunes te llevo al hospital y hablamos con ella y a ver que dice

- Entonces ¿puede venir a casa a jugar?

- Puede, si su mamá esta de acuerdo y sino la convenceremos

Pese a que la boda era a eso de las 5 de la tarde, el día se les paso tan rápido que faltaba tiempo para todo, pero pese a todo el ajetreo el evento les quedo muy lindo, y el domingo todos se levantaron cerca del medio día, así que a la familia de Berwald paso muy poco tiempo con el resto de sus familiares pues tenían que tomar su vuelo de retorno.

El domingo por la noche ya en su casa, toda la familia Oxentierna estaba tan cansada que se fue a dormir temprano. Llego el lunes y retomaron la rutina habitual, papa se fue a trabajar, el pequeño Berwald al colegio y su mamá se quedo en casa ocupándose de la misma, lavo ropa se le había acumulado bastante en su ausencia y luego preparo el almuerzo.

Llego el medio día y toda la familia se reunió en la mesa para compartir la comida, mientras charlaban de su día

¿Que harás esta tarde amor?

Pues iré al banco a pagar algunas cuentas y luego llevare a Berwald a tu trabajo

¿Por qué? ¿Se sientes enfermo ?- se apresuro a preguntar su padre algo asustado

No Viktor, queremos hablar con la madre de Tino para invitarlo a jugar aquí en la casa

A que bien, espero que acepte si averiguas su dirección yo puedo llevarlo hasta su casa en la noche

Yo creo que si pero todo depende de ella, te llamo cuando llegue allí y así le pedimos permiso juntos

No estoy seguro si la conozco, pero de todas formas será un placer conocerla

Ya por la tarde sus padres salieron a hacer sus cosas mientras Berwald hacia su tarea, después de terminar su asuntos, su madre regreso a casa para revisar que su hijo haya cumplido con sus deberes escolares, una vez que vi que todo estaba en orden, se fueron juntos al hospital.

-Hola Amor ¿Dónde estas?... Recién salieron de casa, entonces tardaras un poco, llámame en cuanto llegues. Te amo un beso

-Su esposa viene a recogerlo Doctor- le dijo Lili a ViKtor en un tono travieso mientras acomodaba algunas muestras medicas en el estante

Si es que no puede vivir sin mi, ja ja ja- contesto el doctor jovialmente siguiendo le el juego a su enfermera – No mentira, ya soy niño grande me puedo ir solo a casa, la verdad es que viene con mi hijo, el hizo un amigo acá que es hijo de una enfermera, y como se llevaron tan bien queremos conocer a su madre y pedirle permiso para que el niño vaya a jugar a nuestra casa

Que bueno, su hijo es muy tierno y amable, me alegra que haya hecho un amigo, pensé que estaba paseando solo el otro día

Si y por lo que cuenta Berwald, su amigo es mucho mas tierno y encantador

¿Hijo de una enfermera?, pensé que nadie traía a sus hijos

Dice que lo trae todos los días, tal vez la conoces como dijo que se llamaba… como era… no recuerdo el nombre de su madre, pero el niño es Tino Väinämöinen,

El solo escuchar eso Lili se asusto y dejo caer una caja con un montón de colirios que se desparramaron por el suelo

El hijo de… Helena… es imposible Doctor – le contesto la muchacha con la respiración entrecortada y una mano sobre su pecho

¿Por qué dices eso Lili?- pregunto Viktor algo desconcertado , mientras se agachaba para recoger los frascos de colirio

Dígame doctor ¿Ha visto personalmente al amigo de su hijo?

No, no tuve la oportunidad ¿Por qué?

Pues creo que su hijo conoció a otro niño que le dio un nombre falso, tal vez leyó ese nombre en algún lugar , es sumamente difícil que Berwald haya conocido a Tino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cristina llego al hospital, tomo a su hijo de la mano y se acerco a la encargada de informaciones, sinceramente no vio necesaria la intervención de su esposo, ella sola podría pedirle el permiso, hablarían de madre a madre.

-Señora Oxentierna, Buenas tardes ¿Como esta?

-Muy bien Elizabetha, ¿y tú?

- De maravilla, vino a buscar a su esposo

- No exactamente, de hecho vine a buscara a una enfermera, Helena Väinämöinen

- Ella trabaja en el piso nueve en la sala de traumatología varones, adelante suba le diré al guardia que los deje pasar

Cristina y su hijo se despidieron de la secretaria de informaciones y se dirigieron al noveno piso, al llegar allí se acercaron a enfermería y preguntaron por ella, una de las enfermeras fue a buscarla; En cuanto Helena se acerco a ellos Berwald la reconoció, no solo por la foto que vio de ella, si no que en persona era mucho mas linda, era idéntica a Tino, aunque había algo diferente en ella se veía cansada y triste, seguramente tenia un día duro en el trabajo

Si, me buscaban

Si, Soy Cristina Oxentierna y el es mi hijo Berwald

Oh un gusto, Oxentierna …, familiar del doctor Viktor

Si, soy su esposa, bueno vera mi hijo es amigo de su hijo y yo quería…

Oh pequeño- Helena se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Berwald, y le dio un beso - eran compañeros en la escuela

No, yo lo conocí aquí, jugamos juntos la semana pasada y queríamos pedirle permiso para que el pueda venir a jugar a mi casa

Deben haberse equivocado de persona, mi Tino no pudo haber jugado contigo, cariño- Comento mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se le escapaban por las mejillas

¿Se siente bien?- pregunto Cristina al ver la reacción de Helena

Si, no se preocupe señora Cristina

Pero es cierto, el me regalo esto – Berwald les mostro el peluche de perrito que Tino le dio- y yo le regale mi vikingo

Esto es de mi Tino, lo lleva siempre en su mochila ¿Cómo es que tú lo tienes?

El me lo regalo, me dijo que es un cachorro de HanaTamago

Pero eso es imposible, el no pudo haberte dado esto, bueno al menos no la semana pasada , Por favor no me mientas y dime como obtuviste el perrito

Tanto a Cristina como a Berwald les parecía rara la actitud de la señora Helena, Pero aun así Berwald se puso a contar la historia de como conoció a Tino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No te entiendo, Lili de que estas hablando

Pues vera doctor, Helena trabaja como enfermera en la sala de traumatología en el turno tarde y si traía a su hijo al trabajo todos los días, pero desde hace tres meses ya no lo hace por que … - Lili no podía continuar sus ojos se le hicieron llorosos – paso algo muy triste el pequeño

Sigo sin entender Lili ¿que paso con el niño?- Pregunto Viktor con una mezcla de miedo y confusión, sabia que lo que sea que hubiese pasado no era bueno, si su enfermera se había puesto así

Bueno es una historia algo larga doctor, Todos sabían que Helena y su esposo habían comprado una casita con un préstamo bancario, pero el esposo perdió el empleo y se retrasaron en los pagos, lo que hizo que el banco le amenazara con embargarles la casa, el joven encontró trabajo en una ciudad fronteriza, el sueldo era bueno y no dudo en irse, Helena no estaba de acuerdo por que no quería separarse de su esposo, pero el le dijo que mientras mas rápido pagaran la deuda las cosas irían mejor

Si tienen razón, es una decisión difícil.

El marido se fue y Helena comenzó a ahorrar en todo lo que podía, trabajo en turnos dobles, se ofrecía a suplir a las chicas, ella trabajaba en consultorios pero pido su traspaso a las salas de internación por el bono, luego saco al niño de la guardería y comenzó a traerlo al trabajo. El pequeño Tino es muy educado y tranquilo así que no causo problemas, además Helena es muy amiga del jefe de mantenimiento y el se ofreció a vigilar al niño en su taller, lo mismo le dijo el portero.

Entonces fue así como el niño comenzó a venir todos los días, sigo sin entender hasta ahora tu historia concuerda con la de mi hijo

A eso quiero llegar, Helena recogía al niño de la escuela, almorzaban juntos y luego ella comenzaba su turno, mientras el niño hacia sus tareas en la biblioteca, luego se iba a jugar hasta que acababa el turno, pero hace tres meses, Helena suplió a un compañera en Emergencias y ese día estuvieron muy ajetreados que no tuvo tiempo de ir a recoger al niño a la escuela. El colegio qued cuadras de acá así que el niño pensó en venir solo, pero Tino apenas tenia 8 años no andaba solo por las calles, al parecer cruzo la calle sin fijarse y un taxista lo atropello – comento Lili con lagrimas en lo ojos

Que horror, ¡Dios Santo!

Según algunas persona que estaban por la calle a esa hora, el taxista iba hablando con su celular y no vio al pequeño cruzar, socorrieron al niño los mas rápido posible, lo trajeron acá Helena se desmayo al ver a su pequeño en la camilla, hicieron todo lo posible, llevaron al niño a terapia donde intentaron estabilizarlo pero no pudieron, el niño falleció ese mismo día.

No te puedo creer Lili.

Es verdad doctor, cuando la directiva se entero de la situación de Helena, decidieron no cobrarle los gasto de la atención del niño, una de las damas voluntarias es amiga del gerente del banco hablo con el y logro hacer que le reduzcan los intereses y le amplíen el plazo.

¿Y donde estaba yo cuando paso todo esto?

Pues si no me equivoco fue cuando hizo ese viaje a Estados Unidos para tomar ese curso de actualización, cuando se fue como 20 días

Con razón ese nombre se me hacia conocido, Es imposible que sea el mismo niño, mi hijo me habla de un niño muy sano e incluso intercambiaron juguetes, tal vez sea como dijiste tal vez su amiguito se invento el nombre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Helena escucho la historia de Berwald muy atentamente y cada vez le parecía mas y mas increíble, todo hacia pensar que ese niño realmente conoció a su hijo, lo describía muy bien.

Y como a Tino le gusto mi vikingo se lo regale y el me regalo esta mascota- Berwald saco de su mochila el perrito que Tino le había regalado

Pero es imposible Tino no puede haberte regalado nada, el ni siquiera podría salir a jugar, Es difícil de explicar no creo que lo entiendas

Yo tampoco le entiendo, mi hijo es un buen muchacho y por lo visto su pequeño también, ambos son hijos únicos y se han convertido en muy bueno amigos no veo nada de malo en mantener esta amistad , Si el problema es el transporte mi esposo yo nos comprometemos a recogerlo y luego llevarlo a su casa a la hora que usted indique

A mi me encantaría que mi Tino fuese amigo de su hijo, se hubieran llevado tan bien como alegraría mucho que hubieran podido ser amigos, pero eso no puede ser, Berwald cariño yo creo que jugaste con otro niño y el de dio los datos de mi Tino, mi hijo siempre ha sido muy hablador así que no me sorprende que muchos niños de su salón sepan muchas cosas sobre el, hace poco uno de sus compañeritos estuvo interno para una operación de las amígdalas. Mi Tino no jugo contigo

Sigo sin entenderla Helena, no se porque le parece tan imposible que su hijo haya jugado con el mío, según me conto mi hijo usted trae a su hijo todos las tardes al trabajo ¿o no?

Lo traía, hace tres meses que ya no lo hago , hace tres meses que el Señor decidió llevarse con el mi pequeño , el esta ahora en un lugar mejor – Helena termino la frase mientras las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos

Cristina se quedo callada, en un principio no entendía, ahora podía entender la actitud de Helena, nadie podría mentir de esa forma, era simple ella no quería decirle a Berwald los motivos por los que Tino no podía haber jugado con el, era algo muy complicado de entender para un niño, de hecho pensándolo bien es muy posible que su pequeño haya jugado con otro niño, tal vez un chiquillo interno que conocía la historia de Tino y prefirió usar su nombre para no meterse en problemas, se mantuvo en silencio un rato mientras ordenaba sus palabras antes de responder - No se preocupe yo le explicare las cosas a Berwald, lamento haberla interrumpido en su trabajo, fue un placer conocerla

El gusto es mío, Gracias por entender, es que no sabia como explicarlo, todo esto me tomo por sorpresa

No se preocupe, Ven Berwald vamos a buscar a tu padre, Despídete de la señora Helena-

Pero nadie contesto, Tanto Helena como Cristina estaban tan absortas en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que hace ya un rato que el pequeño Berwald ya no estaba con ellas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Berwald no entendía por que la madre de su amigo no quería creer que habían jugado juntos , bueno tal vez Tino no le había contado nada a su madre para no meterse en problemas, tal vez algún jefe la regañaría si se enteran que ella trae al trabajo a su hijo todos los días, si era así era mejor mantener el secreto, iría a buscarlo, seguramente que si su hijo le pedía el permiso tal vez aceptaría, subió al ascensor y presión un botón con un numero 3, ahora entendía por que Tino pasaba inadvertido para muchas personas, seguramente eran amigas de la señora Helena y no querían meterla en líos. El ascensor se detuvo el piso 3, salió de el y y se dirigió hacia el pasillo de la biblioteca, ha estas horas era mas probable que Tino este jugando en el viejo comedor, busco el cordel que abría la puerta y bajo las escaleras

- Hola ¿Tino estas aquí? – pregunto mientras abría la puerta del antiguo comedor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tanto Helena como Cristina corrían preocupadas por el pasillo del tercer piso para encontrarse con Viktor en su consultorio, todos estaban asustados Berwald había desaparecido y no tenían de donde podía estar, pensaron que lo mas lógico era buscar en los lugares que solía frecuentar, juntos entraron en la biblioteca.

- Buenas tardes – saludaron los tres al unísono

- Buenas tardes… Helena …. Doctor Victor ¿se les ofrece algo?- pregunto algo extrañado el encargado

- Disculpa Feliks que entremos de esta manera pero queríamos saber si mi hijo no había pasado por aquí hoy

- ¿Hoy?, no vinieron algunos de los estudiantes, pero no vino su hijo, ¿Por qué, debería estar aquí?

- No, no es eso es que nos distrajimos y se nos escapo pensé que había venido aquí, si lo ves nos avisas – contesto rápidamente Viktor tratando de no crear una situación de alarma

- claro doc, no se preocupe- le contesto el muchacho

- Feliks dime ¿Viste alguna ves al niño con el que jugaba el hijo del doctor?- pregunto Helena

- se que se iba a jugar con un amigo, la verdad solo el primer día estuve viéndolo con algo de atención y como note que era muy tranquillo ya no le tome mucha importancia el resto del tiempo, De veras estuve muy ocupado actualizando el inventario que solo me dedique a mis cosas

- Gracias de todos modos Feliks

- seguro lo encuentran rápido, tranquis si llega a pasar por aquí le aviso

Los tres salieron algo decepcionados de la biblioteca, Helena dijo que tal vez Berwald estaba buscando al niño con el que jugaba entonces era muy posible que estuviera en el escondite de Tino y ella los llevo al antiguo comedor, cuando se acercaron al la puerta de escaleras de servicio notaron que la puerta estaba trabada, no le quedaba otra opción que llegar al comedor por otro camino, un mas largo pues debían pedirle al jefe de mantenimiento que le habrá unas cuantas cerraduras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Berwald no entendía muy bien que pasaba allí era todo muy raro, el comedor no era como lo recordaba estaba lleno de polvo e incluso habían telarañas en las esquinas, sabia que el lugar estaba en desuso pero no se veía tan abandonado, Pregunto por su amigo un par de veces as pero nadie le respondió, estaba decidido ha salir de allí, cuando de repente escucho una voz conocida detrás de el

- Hola, pensé que ya no vendrías- era la voz de Tino Berwald se apresuro a voltear y lo vio su amigo estaba alli, se veía algo opaco pero a Berwald no le importo el detalle, tenia otras dudas muchos mas importantes

- Tino, de andaba buscando, hable con tu mamá para pedirle permiso, quiero invitarte a jugar a mi casa

-No puedo, si hablaste con mi mamá ya debes saber por que

- No creyó que jugamos juntos, pero no dijo por que

- Tú no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora ¿No? ¿Nunca te pareció raro que nadie me haga caso? ¿Que prácticamente todos me ignoren?, de hecho eres la primera persona que habla conmigo en mucho tiempo

- No, nunca me pareció raro ¿Por qué, que pasa?

- Recuerdo que estaba en el colegio esperando a que mi mamá venga por mi, ya era muy tarde y ella no llegaba para recogerme, como a veces trabaja en las mañanas pensé que estaba ocupada, así que me anime a venirme solo de la escuela hasta acá,

- y que paso entonces

- bueno, yo nunca había caminado solo por la calle, pero conozco muy bien el camino por que mi escuela esta muy cerca, pensé que mamá se alegraría al saber que ya puedo ir y venir solo de la escuela, recuerdo haber cruzado la primera calle fácilmente hice todo lo que me enseño mamá y mi maestra, luego mientras cruzaba la segunda calle todo se hizo oscuro y escuche gritos y luego fue todo silencio, cuando desperté estaba en este comedor

- ¿y como llegaste hasta aquí¡?, ¿que hiciste después? – Berwald era un niño muy inteligente para su edad además que ya muchas veces tanto sus padres como profesores le habían explicado los peligros de cruzar la calles si no se respetan las normas de transito, no le fue muy difícil imaginar lo que había pasado con Tino, pero eso no le explicaba por que su amigo podía estar hablando con el ahora

- estaba algo confundido por que no sabia como había llegado hasta allí, me fui a la biblioteca para pedirle a Feliks que me ayudara a encontrar a mi mamá, pero por mas que le hable y grite Feliks no me hizo caso, fui corriendo al piso en que trabaja mi mami y paso lo mismo era como si nadie me escuchara, escuche a la jefa de enfermeras decir que mi mamá estaba en terapia y que ese día debían cubrirla, fui corriendo a buscarla, la encontré en el pasillo llorando algunas de sus amigas intentaban consolarla, quise acércame a ella pero entonces …- Tino se callo, respiro hondo antes de continuar – un doctor abrió esta puerta y le dijo a mi mamá que lo habían intentado todo, que lo sentía mucho, ella se puso a llorar desconsoladamente incluso algunas de sus amigas también lo hicieron, quería tomarla de la mano pero no pude un par de enfermeras la abrazaron , la puerta se abrió dando paso para sacar una camilla cubierta con sabanas, mamá grito y por fin comprendí lo que había pasado, yo había muerto.

-¿y eso cuando paso, Tino?- pregunto Berwald tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible, esperaba que su amigo le dijera que le estaba jugando una broma

-no llevo la cuenta, ni nada por el estilo, pero creo haber escuchado que son como 3 meses o algo así- contesto el pequeño tratando de sonar tranquilo

- ¿Tres meses? Eso es mucho y que has hecho todo ese tiempo- Berwald trato de mantenerse calmado no quería asustar a su amigo

-Bueno al principio tenia mucho sueño y estaba muy cansado así que me quedaba acá recostado, luego me sentí un poco mejor y comencé a pasear por el hospital, quiero ir con mamá pero no puedo salir del hospital y tampoco subir mas allá de este piso, me alegre mucho cuando me contestaste ese día en la biblioteca, pareces una buena persona, sabia que si te convertías en mi amigo me ayudaría a hablar con mi mamá- Tino se acerco al Berwald , para hacerlo traspasó una mesa que se hallaba entre ambos – Por favor Berwald, me ayudaras

Berwald se sobresalto un poco, no tenia miedo, nunca le tendría miedo a Tino el era su amigo, simplemente no se esperaba eso, se limito a asentir, indicándole que lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

- y no has intentado … - Berwald se quedo callado realmente no sabia que decir, sabia que Tino era un fantasma por que el era un buen niño, pero no hallaba palabras para ayudar a su amigo

- hablar con ella? , pues todo el tiempo, pero no funciona… -Tino se quedo callado y agacho la cabeza mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar- Yo solo quiero ir a casa, que papá y mamá me abracen,… que jueguen conmigo…- el llanto de Tino era cada vez mas fuerte, a Berwald le sorprendía que las personas no lo oyeran y entraran a ver que pasaba – quiero ir a la escuela,… quiero ir a mi casa,… pero se que no se puede … solo quiero despedirme de mi mamá, decirle que no este triste, no fue su culpa

Tino solo lloraba, con la mirada clavada en el piso, a Berwald no le agradaba para nada la escena Tino era su amigo no le gustaba verlo tan triste y llorando de esa manera, el debía hacer algo, recordó lo que su mamá hacia para animarlo cuando estaba triste, o cuando se hacia alguna herida jugando o peleando con su primo Mathias, comenzó a acercarse a su amigo, cuando ya estaba a punto de abrazarlo cambio de opinión, se le había ocurrió hacer otra cosa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando los padres de Berwald y Helena lograron dar con el encargado de mantenimiento y obtuvieron la llave se dirigieron al viejo comedor.

- Hace años que no vengo a este lugar, me recuerda a mis épocas de estudiante – comento Viktor con un aire nostálgico

- Helena de verdad ¿su hijo venia a jugar aquí?- pregunto Cristina al notar que el lugar parecía abandonado desde hacia ya bastante tiempo, si su esposo vino de estudiante debían ser alrededor de 15 años

- Si, el jefe de mantenimiento es muy amigo mío y el lo habilito para que Tino jugase por las tardes, el usa la antigua cocina como deposito, el se encargaba de mantener limpio el lugar para mi hijo de hecho yo solía venir a barrer 2 veces a la semana antes de comenzar mi turno, supongo que desde el accidente ya nadie viene por acá si que el polvo debe haberse acumulado

Abrieron la puerta del viejo comedor y lo encontraron lleno de polvo y algo descuidado lo cual no les sorprendía en absoluto, pero era evidente que alguien ya había estado ahí y era mas que obvio que unos niños jugaron allí, en el pizarrón de anuncios había dibujos hechos con tiza, envoltorios de golosinas en el papelero

-Berwald, ¿hijo estas aquí? - pregunto Viktor ansioso por encontrar a su hijo

-Papa, estoy al fondo – respondió el pequeño, los mayores algo mas aliviados corrieron hacia el

- mi amor, nos preocupaste- dijo Cristina que se acerco a su hijo para abrazarlo, pero este se hizo a un lado y se acerco a Helena

-Señora Helena, Tino me dio esto para usted - Berwald hablaba entre sollozos y luego le extendió la mano en la que sostenía un papel

Helena tomo el papel lo desdoblo y comenzó a leerlo, conforme lo hacia las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, no logro de terminar de leer la carta de su hijo, las lagrimas no se lo permitían, el solo pensar en su pequeño la llenaban de tristeza

- No funciona, ella sigue triste- comento Tino frustrado

-y si le hablas-

- Con quien hablas Berwald- pregunto su madre preocupada

- y si no me escucha, no servirá de nada

- yo te escucho, puedo hablar por ti, vamos inténtalo – Berwald continuo su charla con Tino, ignorando a sus padres completamente

- de acuerdo, Mami?- dijo el pequeño Tino algo temeroso, pero al parecer solo Berwald lo escuchaba

Berwald noto que nadie mas aparte de el escuchaba a Tino, así que se puso a repetir todo lo que su amigo decía

-Mami no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así,… cuando tu te pones triste yo también, te extraño mucho,… pero sabes que extraño mas, escuchar tu risa, el ver una sonrisa en tu rostro cuando pronuncias mi nombre

Helena dejo de llorar y le dirigió la vista al pequeño que le hablaba, de repente poco a poco algo como humo comenzó a tomar forma a lado de Berwald, lentamente Tino se hizo visible algo opaco y difuso pero se distinguía claramente

Cristina ahogo un gritito de susto, su esposo se acerco a ella y la abrazo, para calmarla un poco

-Tino, mi chiquitín

- Hola mami- le saludo el pequeño sin la ayuda de Berwald- de veras no me gusta verte llorar, no quiero irme pero ambos sabemos que este ya no es mi lugar, pero no puedo marcharme sabiendo que al irme me voy a llevar tu sonrisa, no quiero llevarme tu felicidad

- Pero Tino, tu eres mi felicidad

- Si soy tu felicidad, porque cada vez que piensas en mí lloras y te pones triste, quiero ser un recuerdo alegre, quiero irme sabiendo que cada vez que pienses en mi sepas lo feliz que fui a tu lado, que sepas lo afortunado que me siento por tener una madre como tu, Por favor sonríe para mi, sonríe de verdad no finjas, solo así podre irme tranquilo – Tino le sonrió a su madre

Helena respiro hondo para calmarse, ella era capaz de todo por ver feliz a su pequeño cerro los ojos y se deshizo de todos esos pensamientos tristes y culpables que tenia y comenzó a sonreír de manera genuina

-Eso quería ver, Gracias mami, no sabes lo feliz que me haces – Tino se acerco a su madre para abrazarla, ella correspondió el abrazo, lo aprisiono fuerte entre sus brazos como si al hacerlo pudiera retenerlo por mas tiempo, una lagrima que se derramaba por la mejilla de Helena, un pequeña lagrimita que Tino se animo a besar

De repente todo fue silencio, era como si todo el mundo se hubiera detenido y luego rompiendo el silencio se escucho una suave y alegre risa y un gracias mami, gracias Berwald me gusto mucho ser tu amigo, mientras la figura de Tino se desvanecía

Helena se acerco a Berwald para abrazarlo y agradecerle, luego se acerco a sus padres y se abrazo con ellos también, realmente cuando sonreía se parecía mas a Tino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado casi un año, desde que Berwald conoció a Tino, ese día Berwald estaba muy feliz por que su mamá lo llevaba a una fiesta, los padres de Tino ya había juntado el dinero suficiente para pagar sus deudas, y lo mas importante era que el Sr. Väinämöinen había logrado que lo trasladaran a la ciudad y ahora el y la señora Helena festejaban la fiesta de baby shower, para el hermanito de Tino.

Berwald sabia que su amigo Tino era muy feliz al saber que sus padres eran felices también y que ahora lo recordaban con alegría y no con tristeza ni llanto, y el también era feliz por haber podido tener una tan maravillosa amistad .

oOoooOo

Bien este fue el final triste, Sinceramente no quería matar a Tino pero el fic fue escrito para un reto de Halloween y pensaba en algo así, solo que no me sale ni lo macabro, ni tenebroso, simplemente deje fluir las ideas.

Inspiración? Bien pues exprimí mi lado sensible a mas no poder, Yo me sentiría feliz si la gente al recordarme se riera con mis ocurrencias y fuera feliz por las cosas buenas que pasamos por que al fin y al cabo de la gente que se va solo queda el recuerdo y nada mas. Me alegra mucho recibir sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, ideas para nuevos fics (los que han leído mis otros fics, saben que todo aportes es valorado y muy bien aprovechado), o lo que sea que quieran decir, si sientes que los personajes no están como deberían (es decir un poco OC) díganmelo.

Hazme un favor ALEGRAME EL DIA, déjame un REVIEW


End file.
